Le patron de ma mère
by us4gi-ch4n
Summary: Je te hais. Si tu savais à quel point ! Pourtant, mon amour pour toi m'oppresse. Toi, tu ne me vois que comme une enfant et me railles sans arrêt. J'aimerais tellement que tu voies la femme en moi ! Mais j'en doute. Après tout, tu es le patron de ma mère.
1. Chapter 1

NA : Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici ma première fic sur Naruto (et ma deuxième en tout ^^).

Je tiens à prévenir que certains personnages seront OOC (le patron notamment).

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le patron de ma mère<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : Une nouvelle déception… prévisible<strong>

* * *

><p>Un immeuble pompeux, un appartement luxueux.<p>

Seule, allongée sur son lit, une adolescente. Ses cheveux roses, mi-longs, sont étalés sur son oreiller, brillant doucement sous la lumière du soleil couchant, tels un ciel d'aurore. La douce brise qui entre par la baie vitrée de sa chambre les effleure, les faisant voleter. D'ici, elle sent l'odeur qui s'échappe de la cuisine. Le parfum exquis d'un gâteau au chocolat en train de cuire. Qu'elle mangera probablement seule. De ses yeux fermés, une larme coule. _« J'aimerais tant que ma vie soit différente… »_ pense-t-elle, étouffant un sanglot.

Soudain, Sakura entendit un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Elle se redressa, et tout en essuyant sa joue, se recomposa un visage souriant. Elle se dirigea vers le grand salon de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, prête à accueillir cette dernière qui revenait de sa journée de travail.

- Coucou chérie ! Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama celle-ci d'un ton enjoué, tout en ôtant ses escarpins de marque.

Mme Haruno faisait partie de ces rares personnes pouvant se permettre de porter des chaussures à talons aiguilles toute la journée, et ne pas en être affectée une fois le soir arrivé.

- Salut maman ! répondit Sakura sur le même ton que sa mère. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Formidable ! Le remplaçant de mon vieux patron croulant prend son poste à partir de demain. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, j'espère qu'il est jeune et séduisant ! ajouta-t-elle dans un gloussement.

Sakura soupira faiblement. C'était un des traits prédominants du caractère de sa mère. Elle était une croqueuse d'homme invétérée. Bien qu'elle avait une fille de dix-sept ans (ce jour), Ako Haruno était encore jeune, ayant accouché à vingt-et-un ans. Elle était magnifique, avec ses grands yeux noisette et ses longs cheveux rose pale et soyeux, sa silhouette élancée, sa taille fine et sa poitrine généreuse. Si bien que la plupart des hommes qu'elle rencontrait se retrouvaient pris au piège par son physique ensorcelant et ne pouvaient lui dire non. Ajouté à sa grande ténacité et à son expérience dans le monde du commerce, cela lui avait permis d'arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui, à la tête d'une équipe de la section marketing d'une marque de vêtement renommée. Bien entendu, son travail lui prenait énormément de temps, et le fait qu'elle sorte énormément (avec autant d'hommes différents), lui en laissait très peu pour sa fille. Sakura avait donc appris à s'occuper d'elle-même très tôt.

Depuis la mort de son père, dix ans auparavant, l'adolescente avait tour à tour vu sa mère se laisser mourir de chagrin, l'abandonner peu à peu et perdre son travail, puis se reprendre en main, regagner sa place et même monter en grade. Mais pour combler le vide béant laissé par la mort de son mari, Ako avait adopté une attitude volage, et toutes ses conquêtes occupaient le reste de son temps. Sakura ne voyait donc sa mère qu'en coup de vent, et parfois elle ne rentrait pas pendant quelques jours, laissant sa fille seule avec les impératifs de l'appartement, les courses, les contrôles à signer. Leurs conversations se résumaient aux quelques phrases qu'elles échangeaient comme ce soir-là, et la jeune fille vivait presque seule depuis des années. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à sa mère, qui lui avait répondu que, se tuant à la tâche toute la journée, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser le soir. L'adolescente, alors âgée d'à peine douze ans, avait été terriblement blessée par cette réponse, qui signifiait que sa mère préférait passer du temps avec des hommes qu'elle connaissait à peine plutôt qu'avec sa propre fille. Elle n'avait cependant pas insisté. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais devant la réaction de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire. Depuis ce jour, elle ne s'était plus jamais plainte. Après tout, sa mère gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à tous ses besoins. Excepté son besoin d'amour.

Alors qu'Ako s'écroulait dans le canapé de cuir, Sakura eut un espoir. Peut-être pourraient-elles passer une soirée ensemble ? Peut-être se souvenait-elle que ce jour était spécial pour elle ? Peut-être que cette année elles fêteraient son anniversaire ?

La jeune fille s'approcha du canapé, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ako avait fermé les yeux, et semblait goûter un repos bien mérité. Sakura décida de la laisser en paix quelques minutes.

L'adolescente allait prendre la parole, quand sa mère ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en tournant la tête en direction de leur cuisine high tech.

- Ca sent drôlement bon, dis-donc ! Tu as préparé quelque chose ? Un gâteau ?

- Euh… oui… A ce propos, se lança Sakura, tu sais, aujourd'hui, je me disais… enfin comme c'est…

- Arrête de bafouiller, c'est très désagréable à écouter ! la reprit Ako. Tu me garderas un bout de ton gâteau ? continua-t-elle, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. Je ne pourrais pas y goûter ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous. Figure-toi qu'en sortant du bureau tout à l'heure…

Mais Sakura n'écoutait déjà plus. Ses espoirs venaient de se briser, égratignant son cœur déjà malmené. Ca ne serait pas encore pour cette fois. Elle passerait l'étape des dix-sept ans seule, devant le gâteau qu'elle avait elle-même confectionné. Mais elle n'en avait plus du tout envie maintenant, et envisagea sérieusement de le jeter. Finalement, elle décida de le mettre au frigo, et d'en apporter une part à Naruto et Hinata le lendemain. Avec un peu de chance, Neji, le séduisant cousin de son amie en voudrait aussi, et qui sait, elle pourrait peut-être marquer des points avec lui. Cela couperait l'herbe sous le pied de cette peste d'Ino, qui s'évertuait à draguer le jeune homme depuis plusieurs semaines. Sans grand résultat jusqu'à présent.

Sakura ravala ses larmes. Elle ne s'autorisait pas à pleurer devant sa mère. Elle savait très bien quel accueil lui serait réservé. Non, elle se gardait cette activité pour les moments où elle se retrouvait seule, dans sa chambre.

Se rendant compte qu'Ako parlait toujours, la jeune fille releva la tête, et prit un air intéressé.

- … du coup il m'a dit qu'il passerait me chercher à 19h30. Et voilà comment ça s'est passé. Tu te rends compte ? C'est fou non ?

- Oui, complètement ! acquiesça Sakura, faussement enjouée, ce dont sa mère ne se rendit bien sûr pas compte.

C'était le premier semblant de conversation qu'elles avaient eu depuis des semaines, et elle n'en avait pas suivi la moitié.

- Bon, je prends une douche, je me change, et il devrait être l'heure. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard, je déteste attendre ! Moi par contre, je peux me permettre de le faire languir un peu. C'est la clé du succès ! dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille, qui lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

S'en contentant, Ako se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

A 19h30 tapante, la sonnerie stridente de l'interphone retentit. Sakura sursauta à son bureau. Elle essayait de faire ses devoirs, ce qui se révélait particulièrement ardu lorsque sa mère chantait à tue-tête sous la douche, ou venait lui montrer les différentes tenues qu'elle avait sélectionnées en vue de son rendez-vous. La jeune fille se contentait de hocher la tête de façon plus ou moins convaincue. De toute façon, sa mère choisirait ce qu'elle voudrait, peu importait ce qu'elle lui dirait.

- Tu peux ouvrir s'il-te-plait ? lui demanda Ako depuis sa chambre, à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Je ne suis pas tout à fait prête, je ne trouve pas mes boucles d'oreilles en perle d'Akoya. Tu ne les aurais pas vues des fois ?

- Non, désolée, répondit Sakura, en abandonnant presque à regret son devoir de mathématiques.

Elle détestait devoir faire la conversation aux petits amis de sa mère. Une bonne partie n'était composée que de loosers, de pervers, ou encore d'abrutis. Et même parfois, d'une compilation des trois. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa mère les sélectionnait. L'adolescente avait fini par se dire qu'elle ne les choisissait pas, qu'elle prenait uniquement ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Comme elle en changeait en moyenne toute les deux semaines, voire beaucoup moins, ça n'était pas très important. Son record avait été de deux mois, avec un homme tout à fait respectable, charmant et même gentil. Sakura avait commencé à croire que les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger, que sa mère allait lui revenir et que dans la foulée elle gagnerait un beau-père convenable. Mais non, Ako s'était lassée de lui, et l'avait chassé un beau jour au profit d'un idiot sans cervelle. Qui avait tenu vingt-quatre heures.

Sakura s'approcha de l'interphone en soupirant, et regarda l'écran qui lui montrait la nouvelle proie de sa mère. Un grand brun, d'une petite trentaine d'années, les cheveux gominés à outrance et plaqués vers l'arrière. Elle lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec un crapaud visqueux. L'adolescente fit une grimace en voyant sa chemise dépassée, ouverte sur une chaine dorée, laissant deviner un torse velu. L'individu portait des lunettes de soleil, bien que l'astre ait sérieusement commencé à décliner, et allumait une cigarette en attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Comment une femme pouvait-elle travailler dans la mode, et sortir avec un type aussi mal habillé et vulgaire ! Et qui avait probablement le QI d'un petit pois.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il sonna à nouveau, faisant sursauter Sakura une nouvelle fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir ! rouspéta Ako du fin fond de sa chambre.

La jeune fille regarda l'interphone comme s'il s'était agi d'une espèce particulièrement repoussante et baveuse de mollusque et consentit enfin à le décrocher. Elle n'écouta pas le nom qu'on lui donna, se contentant d'appuyer sur le bouton et d'indiquer l'étage.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à avoir une conversation particulièrement non édifiante avec un homme qui ne valait certainement pas mieux (et qui répandrait une odeur de cigarette partout où il déambulerait), Sakura fut surprise de voir sa mère sortir en trombe de sa chambre, malgré sa volonté précédemment affiché de se faire désirer. Elle portait une robe noire très décolletée et tout aussi courte, qui mettait son corps parfait en valeur. Elle avait visiblement retrouvé ses boucles d'oreilles. Tant mieux, cela épargnerait à l'adolescente la corvée de bavardage avec le crapaud.

- A plus tard ma chérie ! Je ne sais pas si je rentre ce soir, dit-elle en prenant son manteau de fourrure.

Sans autre préambule, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Sakura entendit le bruit de ses talons hauts qui s'éloignaient quelques instants, puis plus rien.

Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait seule dans ce grand appartement tout vide.

* * *

><p>…A suivre…<p>

Preview chapitre 2 :

_En l'entendant, Sakura eut des palpitations. Elle releva la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux très clairs d'un jeune homme de son âge._

_- Neji…, dit-elle en rougissant._

_..._

_- Votre mère ne vous a donc jamais inculqué la politesse ?_

_- Ma mère, répondit-il avec un sourire devant la colère contenue de la jeune fille, m'a appris à prendre les opportunités qui se présentaient à moi. _

_ Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? La jeune fille perdit légèrement le contrôle d'elle-même..._

* * *

><p>NA : Et voila la fin de ce premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Toute critique constructive est évidemment la bienvenue !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

NA : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic ^^

Merci à Kiki et Lucie pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire ^^

En réponse à Kiki : je ne connaissais pas du tout ce film, et du coup je suis allée lire le résumé. L'histoire ne va pas du tout évoluer comme ça, en tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai lu.

Voila ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : Une nouvelle rencontre… désagréable au possible !<strong>

* * *

><p>- Bon anniversaire, Sakura ! hurla un garçon blond en s'approchant de la concernée par derrière.<p>

Surprise par son cri, celle-ci sursauta, et par réflexe, envoya son sac dans la figure du jeune homme. Qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et s'écroula contre la grille du lycée Konoha, KO.

Reconnaissant son assaillant, Sakura soupira et tendit une main en avant pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit tiquer la jeune fille. Il était tellement inconscient !

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air idiot ! grogna-t-elle. Et la prochaine fois, ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles comme ça !

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es de mauvaise humeur ?

L'adolescente sentit une veine gonfler sur sa tempe. Elle détestait qu'on lui pose cette question, ça la mettait automatiquement en rogne. D'autant plus si elle l'était effectivement déjà avant. Elle s'apprêtait à incendier le garçon, mais en relevant le regard vers lui, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il lui adressait un sourire éclatant. Elle soupira à nouveau, et sa colère passa. Il s'agissait de Naruto après tout. Il était son meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, et il était la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais laissée tomber, malgré les périodes difficiles qu'elle avait traversées. On passe beaucoup de chose à un tel ami. Elle lui rendit alors son sourire et répondit :

- Non, non, ça va. Au fait, merci.

- Hein ? Euh… de rien… Mais pourquoi ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour mon anniversaire, andouille !

- Ah ! De rien !

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte du lycée, Naruto se mit à brailler très fort et particulièrement faux « Happy birthday to yooooooooou ! Happy birthday to yooooooooooou ! Happy birthday to you SakuraaaaaaAAAIE ! »

- Mais, tu vas arrêter de beugler comme un abruti ! le gronda la jeune fille après lui avoir tapé sur la tête.

Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention générale, et ça, plus leur rencontre fracassante à la grille ne la mettait pas franchement à l'aise.

- Pardon ! répondit le blond, sans se départir de son sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe en bavardant gaiement. Sakura remarqua avec du retard que son ami était, pour une fois, arrivé à l'heure en cours. Elle fut touchée qu'il ait fait cet effort pour ce jour particulier, lui qui arrivait sans cesse pile au moment où le professeur commençait l'appel. Il s'en voulait certainement de n'avoir pas pu passer la journée de la veille avec elle, malgré la centaine de messages qu'il lui avait envoyée. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Elle savait que ce dimanche il avait des impératifs. Le jeune homme avait été placé en famille d'accueil dès son plus jeune âge, et il devait rencontrer sa nouvelle famille la veille, l'ancienne ayant dû renoncer à sa garde après le licenciement économique du couple.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un bleu profond lui adressa timidement un signe de la main. Sakura la rejoignit, suivie de Naruto.

- Bonjour Sakura, bonjour Naruto ! les salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Hinata, répondit la jeune fille.

- Yo ! s'exclama le blondinet.

L'adolescente rougit légèrement lorsqu'il la regarda, mais se reprit rapidement. Sakura sourit à cette vision. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, à leur entrée au lycée, Hinata avait toujours eu un faible pour le garçon. Ses réactions en la présence de Naruto s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis le début de leur amitié, où elle manquait s'évanouir chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Mais il ne se rendait compte de rien, naturellement. Sakura savait bien que lui avait le béguin pour elle, mais elle n'était pas intéressée et le lui avait clairement signifié. Leur triangle amoureux ne gênait pour l'instant pas leur amitié, et elle espérait que les choses continuent ainsi.

- Joyeux anniversaire Sakura, commença Hinata, tirant la concernée de sa rêverie. Je suis désolée de ne pas être passée te voir hier soir, continua-t-elle, mais la réunion de famille s'est prolongée jusque très tard et je n'ai pas réussi à m'éclipser.

- Pas de problème Hinata ! Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix.

Son amie était l'héritière d'une grande famille, et un dimanche par mois ils se réunissaient pour faire le point sur l'état de l'entreprise Hyûga. En tant que successeur légal, Hinata était tenue d'y assister.

- Dis, ce soir on peut passer chez toi ? demanda Naruto, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Oui…, répondit Sakura, méfiante.

- Oh ! Le cours va commencer ! annonça Hinata, coupant court à la conversation.

Leur professeur de mathématique venait en effet d'entrer. Sakura regagna sa place au dernier rang, près de la fenêtre. Elle passa toute la matinée plongée dans des pensées plus ou moins réjouissantes tournant pour la plupart autour de sa mère, sans vraiment prêter attention aux discours de ses professeurs. Sur l'heure du midi, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, Naruto l'entraina sur le toit.

Intriguée, elle le suivit, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ils arrivèrent à destination ! Ils lui avaient préparé un repas d'anniversaire. Hinata était déjà sur place, et répartissait les denrées dans des assiettes en plastique. La jeune fille fut terriblement touchée par cette attention et ne put retenir quelques larmes, ce qui fit paniquer le blondinet, et sourire son amie. Ce moment d'émotion passé, ils mangèrent gaiement, Sakura grondant Naruto qui se goinfrait, Hinata riant à cette vue. Lorsque la jeune fille sortit de son sac les parts du gâteau qu'elle avait fait la veille et les tendit à ses amis, Naruto pleura de bonheur.

- Le célèbre gâteau au chocolat de sa seigneurie Sakura ! Il y a donc un dieu quelque part derrière ces nuages ! Merci seigneur, merci ! s'exclama-t-il en se prosternant devant une divinité imaginaire.

- Si tu arrêtais tes bêtises et te contentais de manger ? le coupa Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel et réprimant difficilement un sourire.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur le gâteau.

La fin du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Sakura se sentit plus légère en retournant en classe. Heureusement qu'elle les avait, tous les deux. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier pour le soutient qu'ils lui apportaient.

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle buta dans quelqu'un.

- Aïe ! Je suis désolée, je ne faisais pas attention…

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit une voix grave.

En l'entendant, Sakura eut des palpitations. Elle releva la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, très clairs, d'un jeune homme de son âge.

- Neji…, dit-elle en rougissant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, ne se quittant pas du regard pendant quelques instants. Le temps semblait figé. Quand soudain…

- Nejiiiiiii ! appela une voix stridente.

Ils sursautèrent et détournèrent le regard.

- Il… il faut que j'aille en cours, balbutia Sakura en se sauvant, rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle croisa une jeune fille blonde dont les cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute. Elles se toisèrent d'un air mauvais, et la blonde murmura du coin des lèvres :

- Alors, front géant, t'essaies de me piquer mon mec ?

- Ferme la, Ino, grosse truie ! Neji ne veut pas de toi, d'ailleurs, il est en train de partir, répondit Sakura sur le même mode.

A ces mots, Ino reporta son regard sur le brun qui s'était effectivement détourné. Elle se désintéressa alors totalement de Sakura, et poursuivit l'adolescent en babillant.

_« Cette crétine me tape sérieusement sur le système »_, pensa l'adolescente en reprenant son chemin. Le fait que sa rivale ait la chance d'être dans la même classe que le jeune homme et pas elle lui laissait comme un arrière goût d'injustice.

Elle rejoignit ses deux amis qui avaient assisté à toute la scène. Naruto affichait une moue boudeuse en maugréant contre cet-abruti-de-Neji-qui-se-montrait-bien-trop-présomptueux-à-son-goût-non-mais-vraiment-qu'est-ce-que-tu-lui-trouve-Sakura ? L'adolescente l'ignora et entra en classe. Elle passa l'après-midi comme la matinée, perdue dans ses pensées. Seulement, celles-ci étaient nettement plus agréables.

En sortant du lycée à la fin des cours, elle fixa rendez-vous à ses amis chez elle pour 19h, espérant, pour une fois, que sa mère sortirait et les laisserait tranquilles. Naruto voulait venir tout de suite, mais elle avait des courses à faire. Ils partirent donc chacun dans leur direction, sur la promesse de se retrouver le soir.

Elle rentra rapidement chez elle, se changea et ressortit avec sa liste de provisions. N'aimant pas réellement cette corvée, elle fit vite le tour du supermarché et ressortit avec ce dont elle avait besoin. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié d'acheter du pain. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire demi-tour, ses sacs commençaient à peser au bout de ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers une boulangerie-pâtisserie qui se trouvait à deux pas de là. Ce commerce était réputé pour être cher, mais après tout, elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle entra et se joignit à la queue, derrière les clients. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil sur les pâtisseries. C'était bientôt Pâques, et de petits œufs en chocolat fleurissaient dans les étalages. A leur vue, elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait célébré ce jour, avec sa famille. C'était juste avant la mort de son père. Ses parents lui avaient caché des œufs dans le grand jardin qui s'étendait derrière la maison qu'elle habitait alors. Elle avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à les chercher sous la surveillance bienveillante de son père, puis une fois qu'elle les avait tous trouvés, ils s'étaient tous les trois réunis sur la terrasse et avaient passé leur soirée à manger des œufs en chocolat et à s'amuser. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à ce souvenir, et elle se détourna de la vitrine. Juste à temps pour voir un individu brun aux cheveux court et en costume la doubler, et prendre son tour à la caisse !

Alors que le malotru commandait une baguette de campagne comme si de rien n'était, Sakura sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant à l'homme devant elle.

Celui-ci se retourna et ne fut aucunement intimidé par le regard noir de l'adolescente.

- J'achète du pain, au cas où ça ne se verrait pas, répondit-il avec ironie.

Sakura planta ses yeux verts dans le regard d'ébène du jeune homme, et continua, en détachant bien ses mots :

- Vous venez de me doubler, espèce de malappris ! Votre mère ne vous a donc jamais inculqué la politesse ?

- Ma mère, répondit-il avec un sourire devant la colère contenue de la jeune fille, m'a appris à prendre les opportunités qui se présentaient à moi. Comme vous aviez l'air absorbé par le contenu de la vitrine, j'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas encore choisi, et j'ai juste voulu vous laisser un peu plus de temps pour vous décider. J'ai finalement fait acte de civilité. Si vous permettez, j'aimerais maintenant finir de payer cette pauvre boulangère, que nous faisons attendre à cause de vos enfantillages.

L'adolescente n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle était dans son bon droit, et lui se permettait de l'envoyer promener, en la traitant de gamine en plus ! Alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle ! Les émotions qui couvaient en elle depuis la veille et qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond de son cœur tant bien que mal, refluèrent et la jeune fille perdit légèrement le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Mes enfantillages ? MES ENFANTILLAGES ? Qui est donc l'abruti qui double les honnêtes gens sans aucune gêne ? Vous devriez avoir honte de votre attitude ! Vous vous prenez certainement pour quelqu'un d'important, avec votre costume hors de prix et vos chaussures Ferragamo ! Sachez que ça ne m'impressionne pas du tout et qu'essayer d'éblouir les gens avec de tels artifices vous rend totalement pathétique ! Votre argent ne vous rend pas meilleur que les autres, vous marchez sur la même terre et respirez le même air que tout le monde ! Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot prétentieux et narcissique !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son interlocuteur passa de l'amusement à la surprise, puis peu à peu à l'agacement. Sakura aurait pu continuer longtemps sur sa lancée s'il ne l'avait interrompue, cédant lui aussi à la colère.

- Ca suffit ! Pour qui te prends-tu, pour me hurler dessus ainsi ? Sais-tu au moins à qui tu as affaire ?

- Je me contre-fiche de votre identité ! Je suis sure que même George Clooney fait la queue à la boulangerie, lui ! Pas comme certains individus non fréquentables !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de te fréquenter ! répliqua-t-il en payant sa baguette et en sortant de la boutique.

Ah non ! Elle n'allait pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot ! Elle bondit hors de la boulangerie à son tour, bien décidée à le submerger d'insultes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors d'atteinte.

- Tant mieux ! Ca me ferait mal de voir un type comme vous tous les jours ! hurla-t-elle alors que le jeune homme entrait dans sa voiture, une grosse Mercedes noire et rutilante. Vous pensez peut-être que lorsque vous allez aux toilettes, ça ne sort pas marron avec une odeur nauséabonde ? Nan, vous chiez rose, parfum jasmin ?

La voiture démarra en trombe, laissant sur le pas de la porte une Sakura essoufflée et rouge de colère. Peu à peu, sa respiration se calma et finit par retrouver un rythme normal. Alors qu'un semblant de raison regagnait peu à peu sa conscience, elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait, et l'énormité de ses dernières paroles la frappa de plein fouet. Rouge de honte cette fois-ci, elle ramassa ses sacs de provisions et se précipita dans la rue, sans pain, et loin des passants qui éclataient de rire.

Elle s'était laissé emporter et avait dit n'importe quoi. Pourtant, elle savait se tenir et n'explosait jamais ainsi, même lorsqu'elle remettait ce genre d'individu à sa place. Mais cette fois, elle s'était couverte de ridicule. La vulgarité de Naruto commençait à déteindre sur elle, elle devait se surveiller ! Cherchant un bouc émissaire, elle reporta la responsabilité sur le goujat qu'elle venait de rencontrer, qui l'avait bien cherché. Et pria de toutes ses forces pour ne jamais le croiser à nouveau, tout en se faisant pour note mentale de ne jamais retourner dans cette pâtisserie, car force lui était de reconnaitre qu'elle s'était effectivement conduite comme une enfant.

Sakura arriva enfin chez elle et posa ses sacs par terre avant de s'écrouler dans le canapé. Son cœur battait encore très fort, et sa colère ne s'était pas complètement calmée. Après quelques instants, elle décida de ranger les courses, tout en continuant de fulminer contre l'homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Alors qu'elle était en train de faire de la place dans le frigo pour ranger les yaourts 0% de sa mère, son téléphone portable sonna dans son sac à main. N'ayant pas envie de parler à quiconque à ce moment là, elle laissa courir, pensant que si c'était important, on laisserait un message ou on rappellerait.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, la jeune fille décida de prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau la relaxa, et elle finit par retrouver sa sérénité, chassant enfin l'ignoble individu de son esprit.

Décidant de prolonger sa douche par un bain, elle remplit la baignoire, ajouta des sels et s'allongea dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, et finit par s'assoupir.

Elle commença à rêver.

Elle était au lycée et se rendait en classe, en compagnie d'Hinata et de Naruto. Ils bavardaient joyeusement, quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle sursauta puis se retourna vivement, prête à incendier la personne qui l'avait effrayée, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Neji. Comme à son habitude, elle balbutia une phrase incohérente. Le jeune homme détourna timidement les yeux, et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? En privé…

- B-bien sûr ! répondit-elle la gorge sèche.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout à coup dans un parc, au pied d'un majestueux cerisier en fleurs. Une brise légère agitait les branches de l'arbre, soulevait leurs cheveux. Un soleil couchant venait compléter ce tableau idyllique. Le cœur de Sakura battait à tout rompre. Neji reprit la parole, l'affolant un peu plus :

- Sakura…, murmura-t-il. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle alors qu'il n'osait continuer.

- Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, je… je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi. Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

Son moi intérieur brandit son poing en hurlant « YEEEEEEEES ! Prends-toi ça, Ino la truie ! », alors qu'elle bégayait :

- Ou…oui, je veux bien… enfin, je veux dire, ça me rendrait très heureuse… alors… oui…

Les yeux du jeune homme se firent brûlants, et la pauvre Sakura fut happée par leur intensité. Il la saisit par la taille, une main repoussant doucement ses cheveux. Il se pencha vers elle, son visage s'approchant de plus en plus du sien. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, comptant bien profiter au maximum de ce rêve devenu réalité. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, l'adolescente sentit une bouffée de désir la submerger. Elle se souda à son nouveau petit ami, l'embrassant passionnément. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment ! Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux courts du garçon, l'attirant toujours plus contre elle, et… Attendez une minute ! Ses cheveux courts ? Mais Neji avait les cheveux longs ! Il y avait un problème. Elle se détacha de son partenaire, pour découvrir, horrifiée, le visage moqueur du mufle de la boulangerie. Il la regardait, un insupportable sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Alors gamine, on veut faire la grande ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, déclenchant une envolée de papillon dans le ventre de Sakura.

Elle se serrait giflée ! Au lieu de ça, elle gifla le grand brun devant elle, furieuse. Il lui attrapa la main sans se départir de son sourire.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Sakura ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Où était Neji ? Comment diable cet individu s'était retrouvé là ? Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Et pourquoi continuait-il de le lui murmurer à l'oreille, lui donnant des palpitations ?

- Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…

- Sakura ! Sakura, tu es là ? Ouvre cette porte immédiatement !

La voix d'Ako retentit à travers la porte de la salle de bain, tirant l'adolescente de son sommeil. Elle s'éveilla complètement, se rendant compte avec soulagement que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, et qu'elle se trouvait dans la baignoire, dont l'eau commençait à être tiède. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Pendant ce temps, sa mère continuait à s'énerver à l'extérieur.

- Comptes-tu me répondre et sortir un jour ?

- Oui maman ! Excuse-moi, je m'étais endormie.

- Dépêche-toi ! tonna Ako. Tu n'es pas seule dans cette maison !

_« Depuis quand ? »_, pensa amèrement la jeune fille, sans en dire un mot.

Consciente que sa mère était pressée et qu'elle avait intérêt à faire vite, l'adolescente se sécha sommairement, tout en vidant l'eau de la baignoire. Puis elle la rinça et s'enroula hâtivement dans une simple serviette. Elle sortit précipitamment, pour laisser la place à sa mère.

A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte, qu'elle tomba face à une Ako furieuse, derrière laquelle se tenait un homme en costume noir, très élégant. Gênée, et agacée que sa mère ne l'ait pas prévenue qu'elles auraient de la visite, Sakura s'apprêta à lui en faire la remarque quand elle reconnut l'homme debout dans leur salon.

- Vous ! s'écria-t-elle, pétrifiée d'horreur, son rêve lui revenant violemment à l'esprit.

- Toi ! fit-il sur le même mode.

Puis il éclata de rire. Etonnée, Ako promena son regard de sa fille à son invité, attendant des explications. Comme elles ne venaient pas, elle demanda, irritée :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Disons que nous nous sommes rencontrés cette après-midi à la boulangerie, et que cette entrevue restera gravée dans les annales ! répondit le jeune homme, toujours hilare. Votre fille n'a pas la langue dans sa poche !

- Sakura ! Qu'as-tu fait encore ? lui demanda sa mère, exaspérée. J'espère que tu n'as pas manqué de respect à M. Uchiha, au moins !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, se sentant peu concernée. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce « M. Uchiha » s'était comporté de manière fort répréhensible ! Et puis, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait être polie avec tous les amants de sa mère. Pour le temps qu'il durerait, ça n'était pas la peine de gaspiller son énergie. Et puis franchement ! Où l'avait-elle dégoté ? Il avait presque l'âge d'être son fils ! L'attitude d'Ako commençait à agacer fortement Sakura. Avec qui sortirait-elle la prochaine fois ? Naruto ? Imaginant sa mère au bras du blondinet turbulent, la jeune fille réprima un rire, qu'elle déguisa en toux.

- Et puis ne reste pas là dans cette tenue indécente ! la gronda Ako.

Se souvenant de ce qu'elle portait, Sakura rougit fortement. A ce moment, son rêve lui revint à l'esprit et elle croisa le regard du brun. La lueur qu'elle crut y déceler la mit très mal à l'aise, et elle se sauva dans sa chambre, tentant de se persuader que son imagination trop fertile lui jouait des tours.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'y adossa et se laissa glisser sur le sol. La situation était critique. Il y avait dans son salon, l'individu avec lequel elle s'était disputée pas plus tard que cette après-midi là, et qu'elle ne voulait rencontrer à nouveau pour rien au monde. C'était le nouveau petit ami de sa mère. Il l'avait vue, portant pour seul vêtement une serviette fine, et à son plus grand effroi, mal fermée. Et pour ne rien arranger, il était indubitablement très attirant. A cette pensée, Sakura secoua la tête. Non, il ne l'était pas ! Il était grossier, cynique, impoli, égocentrique, et… plein d'autres choses encore ! Mais attirant ? Ca, surement pas !

Profondément irritée, contre sa mère pour l'avoir mise dans une situation inconfortable et pour son attitude si irresponsable, contre le dénommé Uchiha simplement pour son existence, et surtout contre elle pour les pensées qu'elle avait eues concernant le susnommé, elle ouvrit rageusement sa gigantesque armoire, prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, et s'habilla. Très bien, pensa-t-elle en se regardant dans son miroir en pied. Sans y faire attention, elle avait sélectionné un pantalon noir et un haut rose pale, qui en plus de s'accorder parfaitement, avaient le bon goût de lui donner un air plus mâture. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Qui était une gamine, hein ? Elle donna un rapide coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, qu'elle retint en une demi-queue par une pince, puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, remontée à bloc et prête à affronter son adversaire.

Elle entendait sa mère badiner avec le petit nouveau, et prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à assister au spectacle révoltant sans broncher. Elle poussa le battant en se collant un sourire factice sur le visage et entra dans le salon.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! la réprimanda sa mère. Viens ici, que je te présente convenablement.

Obligeante, la jeune fille s'approcha et se tint face au brun, qui arborait un étrange sourire de satisfaction ne lui disant rien qui vaille. Ako reprit la parole :

- M. Uchiha, je vous présente Sakura, ma fille. Sakura, voici M. Uchiha Sasuke, mon nouveau patron.

Alors que la jeune fille tendait poliment sa main pour serrer celle du jeune homme, elle se figea. Les paroles de sa mère résonnèrent dans son esprit. _« Mon nouveau patron… nouveau patron… patron… »_. Patron ? Lui ? Mais, il devait à peine avoir 20 ans ! Et… il était le patron de sa mère, pour couronner le tout ! C'était impossible ! La jeune fille frémit en réalisant que, s'il lui prenait l'envie de raconter à Ako les horreurs qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure, sa vie serait finie ! Elle se verrait obligée de partir pour un couvent ou quelque chose comme ça !

Alors qu'elle restait pétrifiée, Sasuke serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, la gratifiant d'un ironique :

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Sakura.

- En-enchantée… répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Un cauchemar. Tout ceci n'était qu'un ignoble cauchemar. C'était la seule explication possible !

… A suivre …

_- Bon, et si nous revenions à la raison de notre présence ici ? A Sakura ! Joyeux anniversaire !_

…

_Ako avait-elle réellement l'intention de s'envoyer en l'air avec son patron, de quasiment vingt ans son cadet, presque sous les yeux de sa fille de dix-sept ans ? C'était révoltant !_

…_.._

_- M. Uchiha, vous aimez le canard à l'orange ? Je vous invite à dîner ici, nous serons bien plus à l'aise pour parler travail. _

_Sakura retint très très difficilement un grognement._

* * *

><p>NA : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire pour la route ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

NA : bonsoir, bonsoir !

Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Il n'y en aura plus pendant au moins 3 semaines parce que je pars en vacances

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : Un nouveau sentiment… déconcertant<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'elle restait pétrifiée, Sasuke serra la main qu'elle lui tendait, la gratifiant d'un ironique :<em>

_- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Sakura._

_- En-enchantée… répondit-elle d'une voix blanche._

_ Un cauchemar. Tout ceci n'était qu'un ignoble cauchemar. C'était la seule explication possible !_

Ne voyant rien du trouble de sa fille, Ako reprit :

- Bon, comme tu n'as apparemment pas daigné écouter le message que j'ai laissé sur ta boîte vocale, je te répète que M. Uchiha m'a invitée à diner ce soir. Alors, nous y allons.

Sakura leva des yeux hagards vers sa mère, puis vers son patron, puis de nouveau vers sa mère, n'émettant qu'un faible :

- Ok, pas de problème.

Se remettant peu à peu de sa surprise, elle sentit un regard pénétrant sur elle. Elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Indignée, elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi, elle l'ignora et leur souhaita une bonne soirée d'une voix enjouée. Ako se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et Sasuke finit par la suivre. Elle recommença à l'entretenir de choses et d'autres, et il lui répondit avec intérêt. Sakura pensa une fois de plus qu'elle avait rêvé.

Encore un peu sous le choc, elle sursauta violemment quand la sonnette retentit quelques instants plus tard. Elle se précipita vers la porte, pensant que c'était sa mère qui avait oublié ses clés. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Naruto et Hinata.

- Salut ! On a rencontré ta mère avec un type, en bas, elle nous a laissé entrer, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Il était plutôt mignon, mais un peu jeune non ? demanda Hinata en enlevant ses chaussures.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! soupira Sakura en refermant la porte.

Ce faisant, son regard se posa sur sa main droite, que Sasuke avait serrée. Son regard se durcit, la jeune fille se remémorant l'attitude inqualifiable du jeune homme. Il était vraiment irritant ! Se retournant, elle fit face à ses deux amis, qui la fixaient bizarrement.

- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, non, répondit Hinata. Mais tu grommelais dans ton coin. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est juste que… oh, c'est rien, laissez tomber.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se rendit compte d'une chose qui l'horrifia, et elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée ! J'avais la tête ailleurs en rentrant, et… et j'ai oublié de vous préparer à manger !

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent. Sakura, oublier de faire la cuisine ? Il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange.

- Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas nous raconter ce qui t'arrive tout en nous faisant un plat de spaghettis.

- Mais enfin, Hinata ! Je ne vais pas vous faire des pâtes quand même !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais si, mais si, c'est très bien des pâtes ! renchérit Naruto, affamé comme à son habitude et pressé de savoir ce qui troublait à son amie.

Ils argumentèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Sakura, vaincue, se dirigea dans la cuisine suivie des deux autres. Elle sortit une casserole et y mit de l'eau à bouillir, tandis qu'Hinata, qui connaissait la cuisine comme sa poche, sortait les spaghettis et la sauce bolognaise. Puis, elle et Naruto s'installèrent sur des chaises et la fixèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler. Mi-amusée, mi-agacée, elle rendit les armes.

- Si vous y tenez tellement, soupira-t-elle, en allant à la boulangerie tout à l'heure, je suis tombée sur un type super désagréable, qui m'a doublée et a refusé de s'excuser. Du coup, je me suis énervée et j'ai dit des choses… inhabituelles, et stupides. En rentrant, je suis allée prendre un bain et je me suis endormie. Ma mère ma réveillée quand elle est arrivée, et je suis sortie en trombe… et en serviette pour lui laisser la place. Le problème, c'est que le type de la boulangerie était là… Et le pire, c'est que c'est son nouveau patron !

- Oui, c'est embarrassant, répondit Hinata après avoir écouté la jeune fille. Mais si vous vous présentez mutuellement des excuses, ça devrait s'arranger non ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? poursuivit-elle en voyant son amie afficher une mine peu convaincue.

Rouge de honte, Sakura leur répéta sa tirade de l'après-midi. Quand elle eut fini, Hinata la regardait avec des yeux ronds, et Naruto éclata de rire.

- Hahaha ! "Vous chiez rose, parfum jasmin" ? Tu lui as vraiment sorti ça ? Oh non, c'est trop bon !

Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait en se tenant les côtes. Il faillit tomber de sa chaise, et Sakura lui lança un regard noir, regrettant que ça ne soit pas le cas. Ca l'aurait peut-être calmé. Elle tourna son regard vers Hinata et vit avec irritation que celle-ci se retenait pour ne pas imiter son ami. Au moins, elle faisait un effort, elle.

- De toute façon, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, ni lui parler, affirma Sakura.

- Il te plait tant que ça ? demanda malicieusement Hinata.

Naruto s'arrêta soudain de rire, inquiet.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Ce type est un abruti de première, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'intéresserait ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

Rassuré, Naruto repensa à la phrase qui l'avait tant fait rire, et il recommença à pouffer.

Malheureusement pour Sakura, son rêve choisit cet instant précis pour revenir la hanter, et elle se détourna avant que les deux autres ne puissent voir qu'elle rougissait.

Désirant changer de sujet, elle servit les spaghettis cuits et tendit les assiettes à ses amis. Puis elle alla au frigo et sortit les divers jus de fruits et soda qu'ils contenaient pour qu'ils puissent se servir. Le blond prit son verre en murmurant :

- "Vous chiez rose, parfum jasmin"…

- On a compris, Naruto, maugréa Sakura.

- "Vous chiez rose, parfum jasmin" …

- Je te sers à boire ? demanda Hinata, ignorant le garçon qui s'étranglait de rire dans son verre.

- "Vous chiez rose, parfum jasmin" … Pfffffff…

- Naruto !

Voyant l'exaspération de la jeune fille, Hinata se reprit et dévia habilement l'attention du jeune homme, qui ricanait toujours dans ses pâtes.

- Bon, et si nous revenions à la raison de notre présence ici ? dit-elle en soulevant son vers de jus de goyave(1). A Sakura ! Joyeux anniversaire !

- Bon anniversaire, répéta Naruto, à peu près calmé, en soulevant son vers de coca.

- Merci beaucoup ! répondit l'intéressée en se joignant à eux.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, et Sakura oublia Sasuke et sa bêtise quelques heures. Ils avaient même apporté des bougies, et les placèrent sur le reste du gâteau au chocolat. Sakura les souffla avec entrain. A la fin du repas, alors que la jeune fille débarrassait la table, elle vit du coin de l'œil Hinata chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto, avant de venir l'aider. Le jeune disparut dans le salon.

- Laisse-ça, dit Hinata alors que l'adolescente allait faire la vaisselle. Suis-moi, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Intriguée, Sakura obtempéra et Hinata la précéda au salon. Naruto les y attendait, un grand paquet plat et rectangulaire dans les mains. Il souriait à pleines dents. Hinata le rejoignit et dit à son amie :

- Vas-y, ouvre !

La jeune fille s'approcha et prit le paquet des mains du blondinet. Elle déchira le papier sans cérémonie, pour découvrir un gigantesque cadre contenant les meilleures photos du trio, chacune annotée de l'écriture régulière d'Hinata et des pattes de mouches de Naruto. Tremblant d'émotion, Sakura les remercia, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Son amie la consola, pendant que le jeune homme paniquait à la vue de ses larmes. Quand elle fut calmée, ils installèrent le cadre dans sa chambre au dessus de son lit double, et continuèrent à bavarder.

Au bout d'un moment, Hinata regarda l'heure et s'exclama :

- Oh non ! Il est déjà si tard ? Il faut que je rentre !

- Ah oui, moi aussi, ajouta Naruto, dépité.

- Attendez, je vous appelle un taxi, dit Sakura.

Une fois que ce fut fait, et le taxi en bas de l'immeuble, ils prirent congé. Sakura se retrouva à nouveau seule dans le grand appartement. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait de bons souvenirs pleins la tête.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de laver la vaisselle. Alors qu'elle chantonnait en travaillant, elle entendit un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Sa mère rentrait déjà ? Elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Elle affichait onze heures et quart. Etonnée, la jeune fille essuya la dernière assiette, et la rangea avant d'aller dans le salon. Elle fut désagréablement surprise lorsque sa mère y entra, suivie de nul autre que d'Uchiha Sasuke, l'homme qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir au monde. Elle ne put retenir une grimace, et la prenant en flagrant délit, il esquissa un sourire narquois. Sakura lui lança un regard noir, pour bien lui signifier qu'elle s'était remise de leur entrevue précédente, et que peu lui importait son statut, il n'était pas le bienvenu chez elle. C'était puéril et elle le savait, mais il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui la mettait hors d'elle, et sa vue l'insupportait. Loin de se laisser démonter, Sasuke lui répondit en élargissant son sourire, comme pour lui répondre qu'elle pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas elle qui décidait de le laisser entrer ou non. Furieuse, Sakura allait tourner les talons, quand sa mère, qui avait manqué la joute silencieuse de sa fille et de son patron, l'interpela :

- Ma chérie, tu n'es pas encore couchée ?

- J'y allais justement, répondit-elle en ravalant sa colère, qui augmenta d'autant plus qu'Ako venait de souligner qu'elle n'appartenait pas au monde des adultes, donnant raison sans le savoir à Sasuke. Bonne nuit maman. M. Uchiha, finit-elle sur un ton le plus neutre possible.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit, et respira profondément. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle devait se ressaisir, et vite, sinon elle finirait par se couvrir à nouveau de ridicule.

Elle entendait le badinage de sa mère et les réponses de Sasuke à travers sa porte. Il n'allait donc jamais partir ? Ako avait-elle réellement l'intention de s'envoyer en l'air avec son patron, de quasiment vingt ans son cadet, presque sous les yeux de sa fille de dix-sept ans ? C'était révoltant ! Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux majeurs et consentants, et elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Dépitée, elle se mit en pyjama et se coucha, combattant la désagréable sensation qui lui prenait le ventre. Elle tenta de l'identifier, renonça quand le mot jalousie apparut dans son esprit. C'était idiot, pourquoi envierait-elle sa mère ? Elle se trouvait bien trop jeune pour penser à avoir ce genre de relation maintenant. De plus, l'homme impliqué était loin d'être le stéréotype du prince charmant. S'enfonçant dans ses oreillers, elle orienta ses pensées sur Neji, qui était un garçon bien plus fréquentable selon elle.

Sakura ferma les yeux, mais la présence de Sasuke de l'autre côté de sa porte l'énervait, et l'empêchait de s'endormir. Elle entendait toujours sa voix grave répondre au soprano de sa mère, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Aussi, lorsqu'elle discerna les mots "prendre congé" et "vous remercie de votre hospitalité", elle soupira de contentement. Enfin, il s'en allait ! Elle allait pouvoir dormir (et sa mère aussi, contre son gré). Elle entendit la voix faussement boudeuse d'Ako et l'imagina très bien user de ses charmes pour le persuader de "rester encore un peu, il n'est pas si tard". Mais Sasuke ne se laissa pas avoir, elle devait bien lui reconnaitre ça, et quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Ainsi que le soupir déçu de sa mère. Rassurée, elle s'endormit sans plus attendre.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla le lendemain, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle n'avait absolument pas rêvé de Neji, comme elle l'avait prévu, mais de l'homme dont elle se jura sur le champ de ne plus jamais prononcer, ni même penser le nom. Elle devait lui trouver un surnom. Quelque chose de plus subtile que "l'autre abruti congénital" ou "la face de rat prétentieuse". Comme rien d'exceptionnel ne lui venait, elle opta pour la première solution en attendant de trouver autre chose. Elle revêtit son uniforme et alla dans la cuisine pour petit déjeuner. Sa mère était déjà partie, et n'avait comme d'habitude pas fait sa vaisselle. Résignée, Sakura s'en occupa en même temps que de la sienne.

Après un rapide détour par la salle de bain, elle prit ses affaires et se rendit au lycée. Sur le chemin, une voiture klaxonna avant de la dépasser à toute allure. Elle leva les yeux. Une grosse Mercedes noire. Magnifique ! Il venait de la voir dans son uniforme de lycéenne. Question démonstration de maturité, elle était servie ! Sa contrariété s'en trouva encore aggravée.

Elle resta enfermée dans sa mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Que ce soient les questions d'Hinata, les pitreries de Naruto, les insultes d'Ino ou même la vision de Neji au détour d'un couloir, rien ne la fit sortir de son mutisme boudeur. A la fin de la journée, Hinata, inquiète, la prit à part et la força à lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas. Sakura répondit simplement qu'elle avait mal dormi, à cause de la présence tardive de Sasu… de "l'autre abruti congénital".

- C'est pas vrai ! Il te plait vraiment alors ? se réjouit son amie, avant d'ajouter : fais attention, il reste le patron de ta mère, c'est un peu risqué tout de même !

- Mais non, il ne me plait pas ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'insupporte ! Rien que de voir sa sale tête, j'ai des envies de meurtre ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !

- D'accord, d'accord ! répondit Hinata en réprimant un sourire.

- Je rentre, je dois préparer à manger pour ce soir ! A demain.

Sakura se détourna et planta là son amie qui s'autorisa enfin à sourire, en lâchant tout bas un : « préparer le dîner ? A quatre heures de l'après-midi ? » La jeune fille était de toute évidence perturbée, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui parler maintenant.

Renfrognée, Sakura arriva chez elle, et se retrouva avec… rien à faire. Elle était bien attrapée ! Ah ! Elle et son caractère de cochon ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait en profiter pour faire ses devoirs, peut-être même prendre de l'avance. Et si elle avait le temps, elle ferait un peu de rangement. Sa mère employait une femme de ménage tout à fait compétente, mais nettoyer lui permettait parfois de se changer les idées.

La jeune fille s'assit à son bureau et sortit son agenda. Elle fut déçue de constater que, pour une fois, leurs professeurs ne leur avaient pas donné grand-chose à faire pour le lendemain, et étant une élève studieuse, elle avait déjà pas mal d'avance dans son travail. Elle poussa jusqu'à la semaine suivante, et vit avec ravissement qu'elle devait rendre un commentaire de texte pour le jeudi. Elle s'y attela donc et lut le passage avec concentration. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Arrivée à la moitié, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Contrariée, elle recommença, redoublant d'attention. Pour obtenir le même résultat. La seule chose à laquelle elle semblait capable de penser, c'était le sentiment dérangeant qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'_il_ avait résisté à sa mère la veille, lorsqu'_il _avait klaxonné le matin, lui signifiant par là même qu'_il_ l'avait vue. Elle s'agaçait de plus en plus. Il était temps de passer à l'étape ménage.

La jeune fille prit un chiffon et commença à faire les poussières, s'appliquant énergiquement à éliminer la moindre petite particule maculant le piano à queue qui trônait dans le salon, vestige de l'époque où elle prenait des cours. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais travailler son instrument n'avait vite plus été compatible avec son emploi du temps de collégienne-femme au foyer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en train d'épousseter avec acharnement le piano noir, qui brillait de mille feux à présent. Cette vision lui rappelait quelque chose… Elle laissa échapper un grognement contrarié quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la Mercedes de Sasu… de "la face de rat prétentieuse".

De plus en plus irritée, elle regarda sa montre. 18h15. Bon, ça pouvait sembler un peu tôt pour préparer le dîner, mais elle allait en profiter pour se surpasser et faire quelque chose de long qui lui prendrait tout son attention. Elle regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Parfait, elle avait les ingrédients nécessaires pour se lancer dans la confection d'un canard à l'orange, agrémenté de carottes et de petits oignons(2). Elle devrait sans cesse faire attention à la cuisson, ce qui l'occuperait. Elle sortit la viande du frigidaire, rassembla les oranges et les légumes sur la table, puis prit du vinaigre, du miel, et tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se lança.

L'adolescente était tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle en oublia le temps qui passait. Elle décida aussi de préparer une tarte poire-chocolat dans le deuxième four. Quand elle eut terminé, l'heure de dîner approchait, et les odeurs qui s'échappaient des fours lui mirent l'eau à la bouche.

Elle mettait la table pour elle dans la cuisine, lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure. Sa mère entra, et Sakura alla l'accueillir, comme à son habitude.

- Bonsoir maman ! dit-elle, souriante.

Sa mère lui répondit distraitement, bavardant avec la personne qui la suivait. La jeune fille avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ako, se tourna vers elle, et renifla avec gourmandise :

- Tu as fait la cuisine ma chérie ? Ca sent… le canard à l'orange, non ?

Sakura acquiesça, méfiante. Elle sentait le plan foireux foncer sur elle à toute allure.

- M. Uchiha, vous aimez le canard à l'orange ? Je vous invite à dîner ici, nous serons bien plus à l'aise pour parler travail.

Bingo ! En entendant le nom de Sas…"l'autre abruti congénital", Sakura retint très très difficilement un grognement. Lui imposerait-il donc sa présence tous les jours ? Quand en serait-elle libérée ? Pourvu que sa mère atteigne vite son but et se lasse de lui, qu'elle ait la paix ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! D'habitude elle ne ramenait pas ses conquêtes à la maison, elle sortait ! Mais là, non. Il FALLAIT qu'elle l'oblige à VOIR cet insupportable individu TOUS LES JOURS. Elle fulminait tellement qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que de la fumée lui sorte des oreilles. La réponse du jeune homme lui apporta une minuscule lueur d'espoir.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

Mais elle entendit alors les paroles qui lui donnèrent le coup de grâce.

- Mais non voyons, il n'y a aucun problème ! Entrez, entrez ! Faites comme chez vous !

Il s'exécuta, et ce faisant leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sakura lui lança un regard qui disait « Fais-donc comme chez toi, et je crache dans ton assiette ! ». Une fois de plus, il répondit par un sourire en coin, qui donna des frissons à l'adolescente, et déclencha une sensation étrange dans son ventre. La même qu'elle ressentait en voyant Neji. Mais bien plus puissante. Troublée, elle détourna les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait encore ? Voila qu'elle fuyait à présent ! Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, afin de ramener les couverts dans la salle à manger, et de donner une raison à sa dérobade.

Alors qu'elle disait à Sasuke de s'installer à table, qu'elles n'en avaient que pour quelques minutes, Ako la suivit. Une fois la porte donnant sur la salle à manger refermée, elle commença à réprimander sa fille.

- Tu deviens vraiment impolie Sakura ! Tu ne l'as même pas salué ! J'espère que tu vas te comporter correctement pendant le dîner, il faudrait vraiment que tu murisses un peu !

La patience de l'adolescente était vraiment mise à rude épreuve. Elle s'empêcha d'exploser, cependant, n'ayant pas d'autre raison valable pour continuer à détester l'homme assis dans la pièce voisine, que la réaction purement épidermique qu'il provoquait chez elle. Elle trouvait cependant que sa mère exagérait de lui reprocher son immaturité. Elle trouvait que pour une fille d'à peine dix-sept ans, elle se comportait de manière tout à fait décente. Quand Uchiha Sasuke n'était pas dans les parages. Elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée maman, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais je vais faire un effort.

- Je préfère ça.

Ako amena les couverts, tandis que sa fille avait enfilé son tablier et coupait le canard. Ou plutôt se débattait avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, vaincue par le volatile, elle reposa son couteau pour faire une pause. Elle s'était donné du mal pour le préparer, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Surtout qu'elle avait un invité. Même si sa qualité laissait à désirer. Elle allait l'éblouir avec sa cuisine, et il n'oserait plus jamais la traiter comme une enfant ! Elle reprit son couteau, se préparant à repartir au combat, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna, et faillit embrocher quelqu'un au passage. Sasuke.

- Oh pardon ! s'écria-t-elle, en posant vivement son arme sur la table. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, mais vous m'avez surprise… et… et… je suis un vrai danger public avec un couteau de cuisine dans les mains ! Je ne vous ai pas blessé, au moins ?

Elle débita le tout d'une traite, paniquée et rougissante. Elle avait beau le détester, ce n'était pas une raison pour le poignarder ! Surtout devant témoin ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougissait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle bafouillait ?

Le jeune homme, stupéfait, la regarda quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

- Tout va bien, demanda Ako de la salle à manger. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non, non ! On se débrouille, répondit Sasuke.

Il se reprit et s'adressa à mi-voix à Sakura en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille :

- Tiens ? Serais-tu donc capable d'être autre chose que désagréable avec moi ? Tu es plutôt mignonne quand tu ne fais pas la tête, tu sais ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Pour qui se prenait-il, cet énergumène ? Elle se retrouva cependant muette, ne sachant que répondre. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

- Encore plus quand tu rougis…, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Son cœur s'affola. Pourquoi lui faisait-il un tel effet ? Elle n'était pas sensée le détester ? Et elle restait plantée là, comme une courge rougissante portant un tablier rose, et possédant les mêmes facultés mentales.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! protesta-t-elle faiblement en se retournant vers son premier adversaire.

Elle saisit son couteau, et commença à dépiauter rageusement sa victime.

- Oh la ! Stop ! J'ai envie de le manger moi, ce canard ! s'exclama Sasuke.

- Et bien occupez-vous en, si ma manière de faire ne vous convient pas ! répliqua-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Et zut ! Elle avait promis à sa mère de se tenir convenablement. Ca ne commençait pas très bien. Heureusement, le jeune homme ne s'en offusqua pas. Il s'empara du couteau, touchant la main de Sakura au passage et lui provoquant un frémissement. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ses propres réactions, et nageait en pleine confusion.

Ignorant du trouble de l'adolescente, Sasuke lui répondit :

- Mais c'est exactement pour cela que je suis venu ! Si vous permettez, princesse.

La moutarde monta au nez de la jeune fille. Même quand il était serviable il se montrait méprisant. Maugréant, elle enleva son tablier, prit ce que sa mère n'avait pas apporté, et sortit de la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke arriva avec la viande, et ils se mirent à table.

Le repas se passa sans autre incident, Ako et Sasuke parlant surtout travail. Sakura fut étonnée (et même si elle refusait de le reconnaitre, impressionnée) de voir que malgré son âge, le jeune homme parlait avec assurance et semblait très professionnel. Pour ce qu'elle comprenait de la conversation. Elle l'observa plus attentivement, profitant qu'il était occupé avec sa mère pour ne pas avoir à lui lancer de regard mauvais. A mesure qu'elle étudiait ses traits, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était… beau. Attirant. Très attirant. Plus que ça, elle le trouvait… sexy, dans son costume noire et sa chemise blanche, le col déboutonné. Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle pensait, elle sentit ses joues chauffer, et repoussa ces idées saugrenues hors de son esprit. Il pouvait bien être séduisant, il n'en restait pas moins un mufle. Un goujat. Elle secoua la tête pour finir de se convaincre. Elle releva les yeux, et jura voir se dessiner un très léger sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Et bien que ce dernier s'adressât à sa mère à cet instant même, elle était persuadée qu'il lui était destiné. Se renfrognant, la jeune fille décida de ne plus lui adresser un regard de tout le repas. Non, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, même !

Au moment du dessert, Sakura débarrassa la table pendant que sa mère et son patron continuaient à deviser. Alors qu'elle rassemblait les assiettes, elle se surprit à lever les yeux en direction de Sasuke. Elle vit que celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et semblait mécontent, pour quelque raison que ce fut. Heureusement, la jeune fille se souvint à temps qu'elle ne voulait plus le regarder, et se remit à sa besogne. Elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer la contrariété du jeune homme.

- Qu'avez-vous ? Quelque chose vous chagrine ? demanda Ako, s'adressant au brun.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit-il en souriant.

L'ombre qui avait traversé son visage avait disparue, et Sakura n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de chaise qu'on recule, puis sa mère s'exclamer :

- Mais que faites-vous ?

- Eh bien, vous m'avez gracieusement invité à partager votre repas, alors que ça n'était absolument pas prévu. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire est d'aider votre fille. Après tout, elle a cuisiné ce succulent dîner seule.

En entendant ceci, Sakura faillit en lâcher ses assiettes d'étonnement. Il voulait l'aider ? Il reconnaissait le mal qu'elle s'était donné ? Il aimait sa cuisine ? Elle recommença à se sentir étrange, presque… heureuse ? Oh non ! Elle ne se ferait pas avoir ! Le seul but du jeune homme était certainement de la tourmenter loin du regard de sa mère. Tout de même, il était l'une des seules personnes à reconnaître ses mérites, en dehors de Naruto et Hinata, depuis la mort de son père. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle se reprit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se laisser aller, et de montrer ses faiblesses ! Malgré sa confusion, elle se retourna, affichant un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'elle le remerciait mais que ça n'était pas nécessaire. Mais Ako la coiffa au poteau, et répondit à sa place :

- Ne vous en faites donc pas, Sakura est habituée à faire la cuisine et elle adore ça. Ca ne la gène pas du tout !

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana sur son visage. Elle baissa les yeux, mais pas avant d'avoir à nouveau aperçu une grimace d'irritation se dessiner brièvement sur le visage de Sasuke. Elle soupira imperceptiblement. Après tout, elle était habituée à ce genre de réactions à présent. Mais tout de même, la nonchalance de sa mère, et sa façon de tout prendre pour acquis l'agaçait de plus en plus. Sakura avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas du tout de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir réellement, tant qu'elle se comportait en fille modèle et obéissante. Cette absence d'intérêt pour elle la révolta, tout en lui serrant le cœur. Elle releva néanmoins la tête, s'exhortant à tenir jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Je vous assure que ça va aller, répondit-elle en évitant le regard du jeune homme.

Poli, il n'insista pas. Sa moue agacée s'effaça, et il sourit à l'adolescente, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec sa mère.

Sakura marcha calmement jusqu'à la cuisine. A peine avait-elle passé la porte, que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. La jeune fille posa les assiettes sur la table et disposa sa tarte sur un plat, se préparant à la servir. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à y retourner immédiatement. Elle s'assit sur une chaise pour tenter de se calmer.

Après quelques inspirations profondes, elle parvint à refouler et sa tristesse et sa colère, qui laissèrent place à la résignation. La jeune fille sécha ses yeux, espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà rougis, prit le plat, se planta à nouveau un sourire factice sur le visage et pénétra dans la salle à manger.

Une fois le repas fini, Ako poussa Sasuke dans son bureau, afin de parler affaires. Ils quittèrent donc la salle à manger, laissant à Sakura le soin de finir de débarrasser. Sa tâche accomplie, l'adolescente se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se demandant ce qu'il se passait réellement dans le bureau.

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, elle fit un crochet par l'office de sa mère, colla son oreille sur la porte, les mots voyeurisme et jalousie apparaissant dans son esprit. Elle les chassa rapidement.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou au contraire, alarmée. Elle commençait à se sentir mal. Soudain, la voix de Sasuke la fit sursauter :

- Je vois ce que vous voulez faire. C'est une très bonne idée, l'annonce est accrocheuse. Je vous laisse carte blanche à partir de maintenant. Sur ce, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend et je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, alors je vais vous quitter.

- Bien sûr, je vous raccompagne.

Pour une raison inconnue, Sakura éprouva un soulagement immense. Ils ne faisaient donc bien que travailler. Elle se rendit tout à coup compte que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, alors qu'elle était toujours derrière la porte. Ne souhaitant pas être surprise dans cette position compromettante, la jeune fille se sauva en silence et se réfugia dans la salle de bain, le cœur battant.

Elle leva les yeux vers son reflet, dans le miroir. Une adolescente essoufflée, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants lui rendit son regard.

Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

… A suivre… 

_Neji lui adressa un sourire, et Sakura manqua défaillir._

_- Tu habites par là ? Moi aussi. Ca te dérange si on fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?_

…

_Elle repoussa violemment Sasuke, et rouge de colère, s'écria :_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, espèce de pervers ?_

* * *

><p>(1) « Ah mince ! Vous n'avez plus de jus de goyave ? Bon ben, mettez-moi papaye alors. » Désolée, petit craquage momentané… ^^<p>

(2) Je n'y connais rien, mais alors rien en cuisine, donc je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la difficulté et du temps qu'il faut pour préparer un canard à l'orange ! Mais on va dire que ça marche !

* * *

><p>NA : Voila, voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !<p>

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre... pour se donner du courage à une semaine de la rentrée TT_TT

Un grand merci à Lily38 pour avoir laissé un commentaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : Un nouveau rendez-vous… imprévu ?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Elle leva les yeux vers son reflet, dans le miroir. Une adolescente essoufflée, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants lui rendit son regard.<em>

_ Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?_

Cette journée de lycée était interminable. Les heures défilaient à une lenteur ridicule, plongeant la jeune fille dans un état léthargique. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez elle et se mettre au lit. Faire la sieste était une chose qu'elle ne s'autorisait que très rarement, mais elle manquait cruellement de sommeil. Elle n'avait que peu dormi la veille, son cerveau refusant d'arrêter de tourner dans le vide, et de lui accorder le repos dont elle avait bien besoin.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle suivit mollement Naruto et Hinata vers le réfectoire, baillant fréquemment à gorge déployée. La jeune fille prit au hasard une entrée et un plat au self, et s'assit à la table de ses amis, perdue dans un brouillard épais. Tout à coup, un juron prononcé par la voix de Naruto la tira de son inertie, et suivant le regard du blond, elle se retourna pour voir Neji et son groupe se diriger vers eux, et s'installer à la table derrière la leur. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, ne déclenchant pas les habituelles palpitations dans le ventre de l'adolescente. Sakura fut d'abord étonnée de ne pas être réellement troublée par la proximité du jeune homme. En temps normal, elle se serait mise à bafouiller, à rougir et son cœur aurait dansé la salsa dans sa poitrine. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne semblait pas être capable d'autre chose que de somnoler dans son assiette. Elle mit ce manque de réaction sur le compte de la fatigue, et n'y pensa plus.

A la fin de la journée, elle dit au revoir à ses amis et se prépara à rentrer chez elle, seule. Hinata devait rendre visite à sa grand-mère à l'hôpital, et Naruto avait cours de karaté. La jeune fille repensa au jour où le blondinet sans cerveau, qui était néanmoins son meilleur ami, avait déclaré son intention de se mettre aux arts martiaux. A sa question "pourquoi ?", le jeune homme avait seulement grogné quelques paroles incompréhensibles dans lesquelles elle avait cru distinguer les mots "abruti", "prétentieux", "pas intérêt à te toucher". Sakura leva les yeux au ciel à ce souvenir.

L'adolescente se dirigeait vers son quartier, quand elle entendit une voix grave prononcer son nom. Elle se retourna, et vit Neji qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle s'arrêta pour attendre son camarade, surprise car il ne l'avait jamais abordée ainsi auparavant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, la jeune fille se sentait plus nerveuse. Arrivé à son niveau, Neji lui adressa un sourire, et Sakura manqua défaillir. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était beau. Elle ne laissa rien paraître cependant.

- Tu habites par là ? lui demanda-t-il en montrant la direction qu'elle suivait d'un signe de tête.

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Moi aussi. Ca te dérange si on fait un bout de chemin ensemble ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir.

- Non non, ça ne me dérange pas, balbutia-t-elle finalement.

Ils reprirent leur route en silence. Sakura croyait rêver. L'idole du lycée, le garçon sur lequel toutes les filles, elle comprise, craquaient, la raccompagnait chez elle.

Ils marchaient côte à côte depuis quelques minutes, et elle se creusait douloureusement la tête pour trouver un sujet de conversation, mais rien ne lui venait. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour sortir une banalité affligeante, quand Neji prit la parole.

- Est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment ? lui demanda-t-il en fixant un point droit devant lui.

Sakura le regarda d'un air étonné.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

- Oh, rien de particulier, mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette depuis le début de la semaine. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

L'adolescente ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il avait remarqué qu'elle se conduisait de manière étrange. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il la regardait ? Elle sentit un sourire fleurir sur son visage à cette pensée. Si seulement ! Mais que pouvait-elle répondre à cette question ? _« Ma mère a encore oublié mon anniversaire, et n'arrête pas de m'agiter son nouveau patron, jeune, beau et horripilant sous le nez, alors que je le déteste. Manque de chance, j'ai bien peur de devoir le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à le mettre dans son lit… »_. C'était assez original comme entrée en matière, mais pas forcément attractif… Sakura grogna alors que le visage narquois dudit patron se matérialisa dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui parasiter le cerveau, elle était occupée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ennuie même quand il n'était pas là ?

Remarquant le regard inquiet de Neji sur elle, la jeune fille s'empressa de répondre avec un grand sourire :

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien !

- Tant mieux alors.

Il y eut un court silence, puis le jeune homme reprit d'un air dégagé :

- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi prochain ?

- Pardon ? Euh… non rien, se reprit-elle.

Est-ce qu'il allait l'inviter à sortir ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi elle ? _« Ne pas, surtout pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, Sakura ! Laisse le plutôt finir sa phrase, et attends bien sagement au lieu de t'emballer ! » _Mais, et si c'était vraiment le cas ? Une question d'importance capitale se posait alors : qu'allait-elle porter comme vêtements ? Il fallait qu'elle regarde la météo prévue pour ce weekend. Et qu'elle se renseigne sur les goûts de Neji en matière de mode féminine. Et qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire avec ses cheveux, au lieu de les laisser bêtement tomber sur ses épaules. Et qu'elle convoque une réunion au sommet avec Hinata, pour l'aider à passer en revue toutes ses tenues, voire en acheter d'autres. Combien de temps lui restait-il jusqu'à samedi ? Sakura compta mentalement et faillit s'étouffer. Seulement deux jours ? Comment était-elle sensée se rendre présentable en si peu de temps ? Ah ! Les garçons et leur spontanéité ! Ils ne se rendaient vraiment pas compte de la préparation qu'un tel rendez-vous exigeait ! Depuis quand on s'y prenait deux jours à l'avance pour inviter une fille ? De même, depuis quand on s'invitait à manger chez les autres, de plus sans prévenir ? _« Mais, c'est pas vrai ! Sors de ma tête, abruti d'Uchiha ! Il n'y a pas de place pour toi, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! » _pensa-t-elle, agacée contre elle-même pour avoir laissé le patron de sa mère s'insinuer une nouvelle fois dans son esprit.

L'adolescente fut interrompue dans son babillage intérieur par une nouvelle question du brun, qui marchait toujours à côté d'elle.

- Alors, ça te dirait ? Le ciné ? Et puis, on pourrait aller manger quelque chose après ? Enfin, si tu as envie, bien sûr…

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis une moue horriblement gênée prit place sur son visage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait continué de parler alors qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Heureusement, Neji gardait les yeux fixés sur le lointain, l'air assez mal à l'aise, lui aussi.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, troublée par le visage de Sasuke qui persistait à venir la harceler, comme imprimée sur sa rétine. Fronçant les sourcils, elle balaya son image, tout en se morigénant intérieurement. Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? C'était ce dont elle rêvait depuis plus d'un an !

- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-elle joyeusement.

Le visage du beau brun se détendit alors. Il avait vraiment l'air soulagé qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Comme si elle aurait pu faire une chose pareille !

- Alors, on se retrouve vers 14h sur la grande place ?

- Oui, ça me va !

Neji s'arrêta alors.

- Je vais de ce côté, annonça-t-il en montrant à Sakura la rue qui tournait sur la droite.

- Oh, moi je vais tout droit, répondit-elle, masquant sa déception comme elle le put.

- Eh bien, on se verra demain au lycée…

- Oui… A demain alors, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- A demain Sakura, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Et le jeune homme partit dans sa direction, laissant une Sakura un peu sonnée de l'avoir entendu prononcer son nom pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Elle reprit sa route, sur un petit nuage. L'un dans l'autre, les choses ne s'étaient pas trop mal déroulées. Elle n'avait rien dit de stupide ou d'incohérent, et il l'avait invitée à sortir. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer ! D'ailleurs, si elle oubliait son petit monologue intérieur et l'irruption involontaire de cette andouille d'Uchiha dans sa tête (ce qu'elle ne se priait pas pour faire), elle s'était presque comporté normalement. Rassurée que la présence de Neji soit toujours capable de la troubler, elle continua son chemin.

La jeune fille regagna son appartement le cœur bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Elle se surprit même à chantonner en faisant la vaisselle qu'elle avait laissée la veille sur la table de la cuisine.

Son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche de jean, et elle répondit distraitement.

- Allô ?

- Ma chérie ? C'est moi. Dis, je crois bien que j'ai oublié des documents sur lesquels je voulais travailler un peu avant de partir du bureau, tu pourrais me les apporter ? Ils doivent être sur mon bureau, dans un dossier rouge…

Derrière la voix irritée de sa mère, Sakura entendait des bruits de papiers malmenés, comme si Ako était en train de retourner toute la pièce pour retrouver lesdits documents. Ce qui était très certainement le cas.

La jeune fille soupira. Le lieu de travail d'Ako n'était qu'à vingt minutes à pieds de leur appartement, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de ressortir. Surtout pour aller où _il_ serait surement. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, et elle commençait à se lasser de devoir sans cesse rattraper les fautes d'inattention de sa mère.

- Tu ne pourrais pas y travailler ce soir à la maison ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis un peu occupée, et j'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire.

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais bon…

- Sakura, tu peux au moins faire ça pour moi ! Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu as à manger tous les jours ! Et de toute façon, je ne rentre pas ce soir. L'expert comptable de la boite m'a…

L'adolescente réprima une violente impulsion lui commandant d'envoyer promener sa mère et de lui raccrocher à la figure. Mais ça n'aurait rien arrangé, alors elle refoula tant bien que mal (et plutôt mal d'ailleurs) sa colère subite et coupa son interlocutrice.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Après qu'Ako lui eut demandé de faire vite et coupé la communication, elle raccrocha violemment le combiné, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

Une fois calmée, la jeune fille alla récupérer les documents. Tout en enfilant son manteau, elle pesta dans son fort intérieur. Les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi. Elle arrivait à sa limite.

Sakura marcha une vingtaine de minutes, puis arriva en vue du siège marketing de la compagnie d'Ako. Elle ne s'y était rendue que rarement, mais n'aimait pas vraiment les lieux. L'étage où travaillait sa mère était certes très animé et dynamique, mais c'était un peu trop pour elle, tout ces gens qui courraient partout en parlant fort, tous tout le temps très pressés. Ayant l'habitude de vivre seule, elle n'aimait plus tellement être entourée de personnes agitées, voire excitées (Naruto excepté). Elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, cependant…

Soupirant, Sakura passa les grandes portes de verre et se dirigea vers l'accueil. L'hôtesse lui adressa un large sourire commercial, étirant à l'extrême ses lèvres ornées d'un rouge agressif, dévoilant ses dents d'un blanc tout sauf naturel.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle, toujours tout sourire, replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux décolorés, manquant s'écorcher avec ses ongles peints du même rouge que ses lèvres.

Du moins, Sakura se demanda comment la jeune femme faisait pour ne pas se griffer avec des ongles d'une telle longueur.

La jeune fille trouva étrange que l'hôtesse ne la reconnut pas. En effet, même si elle n'était pas venue depuis longtemps, sa ressemblance avec sa mère était suffisamment frappante pour que les gens connaissant Ako fassent vite le rapprochement. Elle devait être nouvelle.

La blonde continuait de sourire à Sakura, de plus en plus crispée, et l'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle était sensée répondre à la question de la jeune femme, au lieu de la dévisager comme elle le faisait. Elle était vraiment à côté de la plaque dernièrement. Luttant contre l'envie de plus en plus urgente de repartir en courant, elle se présenta.

- Bonjour, je suis Haruno Sakura. Je viens voir ma mère, Haruno Ako.

- Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

La jeune fille regarda l'hôtesse comme si elle venait de débarquer de la planète Mars, et lui tendait son tentacule verdâtre en signe de paix.

- Non, je viens juste voir ma mère, répéta-t-elle, accentuant le mot "mère", qui semblait avoir échappé à la préposée. Elle m'a demandé de lui apporter des documents qu'elle avait oubliés, précisa-t-elle en montrant la pochette, comme la jeune femme la regardait de manière sceptique.

La réceptionniste la dévisagea quelques secondes, et Sakura excédée, faillit la planter là et se diriger vers les ascenseurs sans son approbation. Mais elle prit son mal en patience pendant que son interlocutrice téléphonait au bureau d'Ako pour demander confirmation. Après avoir eu la certitude que l'adolescente aux cheveux roses qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas une quelconque terroriste internationale, l'hôtesse délivra le badge visiteur à une Sakura pour le moins agacée, annonçant :

- Mme Haruno vous attend dans son bureau, seizi…

- Seizième étage, première porte à gauche en sortant des ascenseurs, je sais, soupira la jeune fille. Merci beaucoup, et bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à vous ! s'exclama la jeune femme dans un sourire brillant.

Sakura ressentit une honte certaine pour s'être montré un peu désagréable envers cette pauvre réceptionniste, qui ne faisait, somme toute, que son travail. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un excès de zèle.

La jeune fille s'engouffra dans un ascenseur, se disant qu'elle avait des circonstances atténuantes, vu tout ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis quelques jours. En parlant de ça, elle pria très fort pour ne pas rencontrer l'exécrable patron de sa mère. Cela reflèterait vraiment un manque de chance notable, dans la mesure où le bureau d'Ako était le plus proche des ascenseurs, cette dernière aimant être à proximité des carrefours. Cela lui permettait en quelque sorte de voir et de contrôler les allées et venues des employés de "son" service. En même temps, au vu de sa bonne fortune actuelle, elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse de ne pas être coincée dans la cage d'ascenseur avec ledit Uchiha. A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, et c'est rouge comme une tomate qu'elle arriva au palier du seizième étage.

Scrutant la masse grouillante des employés affairés, et envisageant sérieusement de battre en retraite dans l'ascenseur au moindre cheveu brun savamment ébouriffé entrant dans son champ de vision, elle s'avança dans le couloir. Comme aucun signe ennemi n'était visible, elle se dirigea s'un pas rapide vers le bureau d'Ako et frappa à la porte. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement lorsque la voix de sa mère lui répondit.

- Maman, c'est moi, chuchota-t-elle en entrant et en se tournant pour refermer la porte, tel l'espion en mission, redoutant de se faire attraper par le camp adverse. Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle, mais la réceptionniste a eu du mal à comprendre quand j'ai dit que je venais juste voir ma mère qui travaillait iciIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH !

La voix de la jeune fille dérailla subitement dans les aigus. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se trouvaient, sa mère bien entendu, assise derrière son vaste bureau sur lequel trônaient des piles de papier et un ordinateur dernier cri… et _lui._ _Il _se tenait debout près de la porte, s'apprêtant apparemment à partir. _Il _était donc juste devant Sakura, bien trop près au goût de l'adolescente. Ceci expliquait le cri perçant qu'elle avait poussé en se retournant, ainsi que le rouge qui marquait à nouveau ses joues. D'abord surpris, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. Puis il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, à mesure que Sakura, prisonnière de son regard, s'empourprait.

Ils restèrent ainsi ce qui sembla une éternité à la jeune fille. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Trop de pensées et de sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient en elle, paralysant son cerveau. Pourquoi affichait-il un tel air satisfait chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait ? Elle avait beau savoir que ce sourire n'était là que pour se moquer d'elle, il l'ébranlait toujours. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi séduisant ? Pourquoi son regard semblait-il toujours sonder son âme, lui serrant le cœur, la bouleversant profondément. Et pourquoi, pourquoi en semblait-il conscient ? Pourquoi semblait-il apprécier tout ça ? Etait-ce si amusant de la tourmenter ? Elle le détestait ! Vraiment ! Elle voulait lui lancer le dossier de sa mère à la figure et s'enfuir en courant, hors d'ici, loin de lui. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ces choses en sa présence, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Alors qu'elle s'efforçait, sans résultat, de détourner les yeux, le regard de Sasuke s'adoucit subitement. La rancœur absurde de Sakura sembla se volatiliser à mesure qu'elle était happée par les iris onyx du jeune homme. Le sentiment le plus troublant de ceux qu'elle ressentait à ce moment écrasa tous les autres, et la jeune fille ressentit le besoin urgent de s'approcher du brun et de…

- Ma chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ? s'écria Ako. Pourquoi as-tu crié ainsi ?

Sakura sursauta violemment. Elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était en réalité écoulé que quelques secondes depuis qu'elle avait refermé la porte. Sa conscience reprenant peu à peu le dessus, elle dégagea son regard de celui de Sasuke et s'avança vers sa mère, un peu tremblante.

- Dé…désolée, j'ai juste été surprise que… quelqu'un se trouve derrière la porte. Tiens, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée en lui tendant la pochette rouge.

- Ah ! Merci, tu m'as fait gagner un temps précieux, répondit Ako en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Sakura hocha la tête en souriant faiblement, toujours un peu secouée.

- Et bien, je vais vous laisser, s'exprima une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna, pour voir Sasuke se diriger vers la porte.

- Nous faisons donc comme convenu ? demanda Ako à son patron.

- Tout à fait. Mme Haruno, dit-il en adressant un signe de tête à son employée. Sakura, continua-t-il en saluant la jeune fille.

Elle répondit en inclinant légèrement la tête, de nouveau incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il sortit, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. L'adolescente s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle.

Elle sentit un regard dans son dos. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, qui l'observait pensivement. Mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux.

- Tu te conduis vraiment de façon étrange ces derniers temps…

- Ah oui ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Comment pourrait-elle le savoir, dans la mesure où elle n'était jamais à la maison ?

- … Envers M. Uchiha, poursuivit Ako. J'aimerais que tu te reprennes, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine que j'ai mal éduqué ma fille.

Ces mots s'abattirent sur Sakura comme un violent coup de massue. Bien sûr qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa fille. Elle était seulement préoccupée par le regard des autres. Il aurait été idiot d'espérer, n'est-ce pas ? N'empêche…

- Je suis désolée, je…

- Dis-moi, la coupa sa mère sans plus de cérémonie, je me demandais si samedi tu pourrais aller faire des courses en ville, j'ai besoin d'acheter certaines choses, et je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper moi-même.

La réalité rattrapa brusquement l'adolescente. A la mention du samedi, sa conversation avec Neji lui revint en mémoire. Elle se sentit honteuse, mais elle l'avait totalement oubliée, son esprit entièrement occupé par Sasuke. Elle s'empressa de répondre :

- Non, je ne peux pas samedi, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu… Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu ne pourrais pas repousser ? C'est vraiment important, je serais bien embêtée si je n'ai pas mon nouveau matériel à temps.

Sakura faillit céder, mais une petite voix révoltée s'éleva en elle, le lui interdisant.

- Non, je ne peux pas repousser, dit-elle finalement. Pour moi aussi, c'est important. Bon, je vais rentrer, décida-t-elle, ne voulant pas que la conversation ne s'envenime. A ce soir… Ah non, c'est vrai. A demain… peut-être, ne put-elle s'empêcher de d'ajouter, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Enervée, la jeune fille sortit du bureau, heureuse d'être sur le lieu de travail de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas une scène en public. D'autant plus que Sakura n'était pas sure d'être capable d'encaisser les remontrances sans broncher, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire… Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de ne pas tout accepter et de souligner ce qui lui semblait injuste, non ? Apparemment non, à en juger par le regard noir que sa mère lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle était sortie du bureau. Elle allait entendre parler du pays lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient seules toutes les deux. Ce qui n'allait de toute façon probablement pas se produire tout de suite.

Sakura entra dans un ascenseur, et écrabouilla le bouton du rez-de-chaussée dans son agacement.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant son index, qu'elle s'était tordu.

- Et bien, que de violence ! se moqua une voix grave, alors que son propriétaire entrait à son tour dans la cage. Je me demande ce que ce pauvre bouton a bien pu te faire !

La jeune fille, désespérée, grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, se retenant pour ne pas incendier Sasuke qui la regardait en riant. Les portes se fermèrent, coupant toute retraite à l'adolescente. Elle n'avait jamais qu'à le supporter pendant seize étages. Elle pouvait le faire… Ou pas…

Arrêtant de rire, Sasuke la fixa. Elle détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas que ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de sa mère ne se reproduise. Elle avait presque un petit ami à présent (même si elle l'avait momentanément oublié) ! Elle se concentra sur les numéros des étages qui défilaient. Quinze…

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? la taquina le brun. Ou alors, serais-tu en rupture d'insultes ?

_« Ignore-le… Ignore-le… »_ pensait Sakura, s'exhortant à ne pas réagir. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'exploser. Quatorze…

Sasuke s'adossa au mur de la cage d'ascenseur, observant la jeune fille à loisir, pendant que celle-ci refoulait son irritation, le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran annonçant le numéro de l'étage. Treize…

Cet ascenseur était vraiment lent, ou c'était elle qui avait épuisé toutes ses réserves de patience ? Pourvu que quelqu'un monte, il serait alors obligé de cesser de la fixer ! Le regard du brun sur elle la gênait terriblement. Elle fulminait intérieurement. Douze…

N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, les deux mains sur les hanches et planta son regard dans le sien, prenant bien garde à ne pas s'y perdre cette fois-ci.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre ?

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

- De m'ennuyer !

- Mais, je ne fais rien là ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Vous me fixez.

- Tu es juste devant moi, c'est tout.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu sais, lui lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Ouuuuuh ! Mais qu'il était insupportable ! Sakura avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge. A la place, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. La jeune fille leva un regard plein d'espoir vers le numéro de l'étage. Dix… Elle baissa les yeux, soupirant à nouveau d'agacement. Pourquoi ? Cette journée s'était finalement éclairée lorsque Neji l'avait invitée à sortir, mais entre l'égoïsme de sa mère et les railleries de Sasuke, elle avait envie de hurler. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait penser à son rendez-vous du samedi pour se remonter le moral. Mais oui ! Elle allait se concentrer sur son séduisant camarade et ignorer l'abruti à côté d'elle pendant les dix étages la séparant de la liberté. Elle devait juste faire attention à ne pas perdre la tête et se mettre à l'insulter. Sasuke avait tendance à déclencher des réactions pour le moins… extrêmes chez elle. Nouveau soupir.

- C'est l'effet que je te fais ? demanda ce dernier en se penchant vers elle.

- Mais laissez-moi tranquille, à la fin ! répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Elle sentait ses nerfs lâcher et sa raison l'abandonner doucement. De plus, il était beaucoup trop près.

- J'essaie juste de lancer la conversation, répondit le brun en se redressant.

- En me provoquant ?

Mais pourquoi personne n'arrêtait cette stupide machine ? Les salariés n'étaient-ils pas sensés rentrer chez eux à cette heure-ci ? La jeune fille était sur le point de craquer. Huit…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu prends la mouche si facilement… Et pour répondre à ta première question, non, je n'en ai pas marre, reprit Sasuke, goguenard.

- Ah ! J'avais raison ! Vous le faites exprès !

- En même temps, c'est toi qui as commencé en m'agressant dans cette boulangerie.

- Vous m'aviez doublée !

- Tu n'étais plus vraiment dans la file, alors on ne peut pas dire que je t'aie doublée… répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

La moutarde lui montait au nez. Elle devait se contrôler, et surtout, ne PAS exploser. Il en serait bien trop content. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il semblait n'attendre que ça. Sept…

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? ne put-elle cependant s'empêcher de demander.

Elle se doutait que la réponse ne l'enchanterait pas. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Sasuke sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de répondre :

- Parce que ça m'amuse.

- Crétin ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Hé ! Doucement, gamine !

Sakura serra le poing, une veine gonflant sur sa tempe.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Gamine !

- Gamine !

Aaaaaaargh ! Mais qu'il était agaçant à la fin ! Elle l'aurait giflé ! Mais ça n'aurait que confirmé qu'elle donnait de l'importance à ce qu'il disait. Bien trop d'importance.

Elle cherchait une réplique particulièrement spirituelle et cinglante à lui renvoyer à la figure, quand la voix du jeune homme s'éleva à nouveau.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en soupirant.

- Pardon ? demanda Sakura, persuadée qu'elle avait mal compris.

- Je. Suis. Désolé, répéta-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot, regardant l'adolescente comme s'il doutait de ses facultés mentales.

- Pour quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, méfiante.

Sasuke roula des yeux, trouvant la question particulièrement stupide.

- Hé bien, pour t'importuner chaque fois que je te vois. Mais tu réagis au quart de tour, alors c'est trop tentant…

Sakura ne répondit rien, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Alors ? demanda le brun.

- Alors quoi ? répéta l'adolescente, complètement perdue.

- Tu me pardonnes ? répondit-il en fixant ses orbes onyx dans celles, émeraudes, de la jeune fille.

- Euh… Je… Euh…, fut tout ce qu'elle put émettre.

L'intensité du regard de Sasuke la déstabilisait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de moquerie, juste une lueur indéchiffrable. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit happée par la profondeur de ces prunelles qui ne la lâchaient plus.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, décida finalement le brun, en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Regagnant assez de conscience pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, Sakura recula à mesure que Sasuke réduisait la distance entre eux, son regard toujours perdu dans celui du jeune homme. Mais elle fut vite bloquée par les parois de l'ascenseur. Il se rapprochait toujours plus, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de l'adolescente.

Le cœur de Sakura se mit à battre à tout rompre, le sang battant à ses tempes, lui donnant le vertige. L'odeur de Sasuke lui titilla les narines, la privant un peu plus, si c'était encore possible, de sa raison.

Sasuke leva sa main jusqu'au visage de l'adolescente, qui prit une violente teinte écarlate, et effleura sa joue. Elle frissonna à ce léger contact.

Alors qu'il se penchait lentement vers elle, l'avertisseur sonore de l'ascenseur prévenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination résonna. Le bruit suffit à sortir Sakura de sa transe. Se rendant compte de la situation, elle paniqua.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Espèce de pervers ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et elle se rua à l'extérieur.

Arrivée chez elle, Sakura s'enferma dans sa chambre. S'adossant à la porte, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration.

Mais, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Avait-il réellement essayé de l'embrasser ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il était directeur de la section marketing d'une grande entreprise, et elle n'était que la fille d'une employée ! De plus, ils se détestaient cordialement depuis leur première rencontre. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Elle devait se reprendre. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La scène n'arrêtait pas de défiler dans sa tête et elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Son cœur reprenait sa course folle dès qu'elle le revoyait se pencher vers elle. La jeune fille avait beau chercher, son cerveau embrumé ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que du harcèlement !

Les yeux dans le vague, Sakura se dirigea vers son lit, s'y allongea et fixa le plafond en ressassant les derniers événements. A force d'auto-persuasion, elle finit par se convaincre que si son cœur battait si fort, si sa respiration était si heurtée, si elle avait si chaud, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Et parce qu'elle avait failli gâcher son premier baiser avec un crétin. Mais surement pas parce qu'elle désirait ledit crétin. Cette idée était complètement ridicule. Il avait tenté d'abuser de son innocence, et elle lui en voulait à mort. Haruno Sakura détestait Uchiha Sasuke. Cet adage était gravé dans le rocher pour ne jamais s'effacer.

Rassurée par ses conclusions, la jeune fille, épuisée par sa journée riche en émotions et les mauvaises nuits qu'elle avait passées récemment, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Des vibrations de son matelas la tirèrent de son sommeil prématurément. Un peu groggy, Sakura ouvrit un œil, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les vrombissements ne cessant pas, la jeune fille se redressa péniblement. Avisant son sac posé sur son lit, elle les identifia comme provenant de son téléphone portable. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un essayait de la joindre à ce moment même. Et que, par conséquent, il pouvait être utile qu'elle réponde.

Tout en se frottant les yeux, l'adolescente hasarda une main vers son sac, et fourragea paresseusement à l'intérieur. Elle finit par trouver l'objet qu'elle recherchait, juste au moment où celui-ci arrêtait de vibrer. Elle soupira et reposa son portable sur le lit, sans même chercher à connaître l'identité de l'appelant. Quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle vibration lui signala qu'un message attendait qu'elle le consulte sur son répondeur. La jeune fille finit de se redresser et composa le numéro de sa messagerie. La voix de sa mère s'éleva dans le combiné.

- Sakura, je passerai sur ta conduite inqualifiable d'aujourd'hui, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. Je n'aime pas du tout le ton que tu as utilisé avec moi ! Que se serait-il passé si quelqu'un t'avait entendue ? J'ai une position à maintenir ici, et je n'ose imaginer ce que penseraient mes collègues s'ils apprenaient que ma propre fille ne me montre aucun respect.

La voix d'Ako poussa un soupir, puis se tut quelques instants.

- Mon voyage d'affaires du mois prochain a été décalé, reprit-elle, et je dois partir demain soir. Je passerai prendre mes affaires dans la journée quand tu seras au lycée. Je serai absente une semaine… Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle après une hésitation.

A la fin du message, Sakura raccrocha sans même l'effacer et remit le téléphone dans son sac. La jeune fille resta assise sur son lit, pensive.

Donc, sa mère partait le lendemain soir. Bien qu'elles ne se soient pas quittées en très bon termes elle ne jugeait pas utile de passer voir sa fille, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que tout allait bien, avant de s'absenter plusieurs jours. Typique. Typique, mais tellement décevant ! Au moins, l'adolescente avait une semaine de répit avant leur prochaine confrontation. Car elle avait pris une décision. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'elles parlent.

Sakura avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle attrapa son sac, y prit ses clés et gagna la porte d'entrée. Après l'avoir fermée à double tour, elle s'approcha des ascenseurs. Mais le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle en avait pris un la rattrapa, et elle préféra descendre par les escaliers.

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où aller, et que le soir tombait déjà. Elle avait dormi si longtemps que ça ? Elle finit par opter pour la maison des Hyuga. Parler à sa meilleure amie ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le quartier résidentiel, situé à une dizaine de minutes des immeubles luxueux de son lotissement. Tout en marchant, Sakura réfléchissait. Elle ne savait vraiment plus sur quel pied danser avec sa mère, ces derniers temps. Un coup, elle se montrait complice, comme lorsqu'elle lui exposait toutes les tenues qu'elle envisageait pour une sortie. Sakura se prenait alors à espérer que les choses s'arrangent, mais l'instant après, elle redevenait indifférente, voire presque dédaigneuse. Uchiha Sasuke avait-il déjà vu cette facette de la personnalité de son employée ? Sakura ne savait pas du tout où en était sa mère dans ses tentatives d'approche du jeune homme, et ça l'ennuyait. Allait-elle réussir à le conquérir ? Après tout, il avait l'air vraiment jeune, et tout patron qu'il fut, Ako avait bien plus d'expérience et une habileté redoutable dans la manipulation des hommes. Il finirait forcément par céder. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, ça ne ravissait pas du tout l'adolescente. Certainement parce qu'elle ne désirait pas l'avoir pour beau-père… Oui, ça devait être ça.

La jeune fille en était là de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait juste devant la maison d'Hinata. Elle se dirigea vers la grille et s'apprêta à pousser le bouton du vidéophone, mais hésita. Après tout, il était déjà tard, et elle n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée. Elle savait que ça ne dérangerait pas Hinata, mais si elle devait être honnête, elle avouerait que le père de la brune l'effrayait un peu. Et elle ne voulait pas attirer d'ennui à son amie. De plus, elle savait très bien que si elle commençait à parler, tôt ou tard elle finirait par mentionner la scène de l'ascenseur. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, Hinata la soupçonnerait de lui cacher quelque chose et arriverait à lui arracher les vers du nez. La jeune fille ne payait peut-être pas de mine, mais elle était très douée pour lui faire avouer tout ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, immanquablement, son amie se ferait des idées. Les yeux brillants d'Hinata, lorsqu'elle avait avoué qu'elle avait mal dormi à cause de la présence de Sasuke, lui revinrent en mémoire. Sakura envisageait sérieusement de faire demi-tour.

Elle était donc là, immobile, le doigt tendu à hauteur de la sonnette, quand une voix la fit sursauter.

- En général, on appuie dessus. Enfin, c'est comme ça que ça marche si on veut qu'on nous ouvre !

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible !

Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il là ? Dans la rue d'Hinata, devant sa maison ? Pourquoi devait-elle le rencontrer où qu'elle aille ? Il la suivait ou quoi ?

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que son esprit lui joue des tours et qu'_il_ ne se tienne pas juste derrière elle.

Raté. _Il_ était bien là, une main dans une poche de son jean, l'autre tenant un sac d'épicerie. Un sourire au coin de lèvres, _il_ regardait la jeune fille abasourdie, qui ne savait même plus quoi répondre. Le cœur de Sakura battait à tout rompre. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à _le_ rencontrer ce soir là, et le fait qu'elle se rende compte à quel point il pouvait être attirant même lorsqu'il n'était pas tiré à quatre épingles ne l'aidait pas réellement à rester concentrée. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre et elle avait la gorge sèche. Les images de l'après-midi tournoyaient dans sa tête.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, étrange, qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

- J'habite dans le coin, répondit Sasuke sans se départir de son sourire. Tu allais voir quelqu'un ? Ton petit ami peut-être ?

De quoi se mêlait-il ? Et comment pouvait-il se comporter aussi normalement après ce qu'il avait essayé de faire ? Comment pouvait-il faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Elle allait lui répondre vertement de s'occuper de ses affaires et d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était, mais à la place, elle s'entendit s'empresser de le détromper.

- Pas du tout ! Je passais voir ma meilleure amie, mais finalement, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ! Pourquoi avait-elle répondu si vite ? Maintenant, il allait s'imaginer qu'elle craquait pour lui ! Ce qui n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS le cas. Et puis, pourquoi lui racontait-elle sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait après ? Aller pleurer dans ses bras peut-être ? A cette pensée, elle se sentit s'empourprer et fut bien heureuse qu'il fasse sombre.

- Bon et bien, je vais y aller, commença-t-elle, pressée de se soustraire au regard du brun avant de commettre une nouvelle erreur. Bonne soi…

Elle fut interrompue par un grondement sonore provenant de son estomac. Elle écarquilla les yeux, rouge de honte. Sasuke resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire. Vexée, Sakura fit demi-tour tout en s'adressant au jeune homme :

- Bien, si vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Elle allait s'éloigner quand Sasuke la rappela.

- Attends ! Tu n'as pas mangé ?

Sakura se retourna vers lui.

- Euh… non, répondit-elle, méfiante.

- Il n'y pas personne chez toi ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ma mère ne rentre pas.

Sakura crut voir l'expression de Sasuke s'assombrir, mais ce fut si furtif, qu'elle pensa avoir rêvé. Il arborait de nouveau son air moqueur quand il lui répondit.

- Allez, je t'invite !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'habite tout près. Prends ça comme une façon de te remercier pour ta cuisine, la dernière fois.

Sur ces paroles, il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras, et l'amena vers un petit immeuble, deux rues plus loin.

Sakura n'en revenait pas. L'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde (qui, soit dit en passant, l'avait harcelée à peine quelques heures plutôt, figurait sur la liste de chasse de sa mère et officiait au poste de patron de cette dernière de surcroit) l'emmenait à son appartement. Et elle, elle le suivait.

Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez elle ?

* * *

><p>Preview chapitre 5<p>

_Il fit tourner les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, avant de s'effacer devant Sakura, et de s'incliner._

_- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer._

_- Ne me dis pas que c'est ta première fois ! s'exclama Sasuke en réprimant un rire._

_Neji leva les yeux dans sa direction et lui sourit. Elle aurait pu mourir. Il était tellement craquant !_

_Alors, c'était ça. Elle avait enfin compris. Mais comment pourrait-elle faire face à une telle catastrophe, accepter une chose pareille ?_

* * *

><p>NA : Un pitit commentaire ?<p>

A la prochaine !


End file.
